emilia knows what carrie did
by matei4ever
Summary: this story is kind of after season 4 of wolfblood and is about what would happen if emilia came home to visit and found out that carrie killed her parents
Authors note

Hi guys this is my first time publishing i hope u guys like it this story is about the characters from wolfblood season 4 and is my take on what would happen if Emilia came back to visit and found out that Carrie killed their parents.

(Matei, Jana, tj and selina are sat in matei's foster parent's living room waiting for Emilia's return)

Matei: i wish Aran would hurry her up i can't wait to see her

Jana: would you please be more patient if you get any more excited you will start veining up

Selina: yeah the last think we need is you running on the sideboards

Tj: will you lot give it a rest he has a right to be excited

Matei: for once u actually have a valid point instead of your usual...

(There's a knock at the door)

Matei springs up from the sofa and opens the door to be greeted by the warm embrace of his slightly scruffier and dirtier looking sister Matei and Emilia continue to hug with tears in their eyes as Tj Jana and selina watched from the living room door way then joined them in group hug

Matei: i have missed you so much (he mumbled beneath the blanket of people hugging them)

Emilia: i have missed you to

(Tj ruffles Emilia's hair)

Tj: hey fluff ball

Emilia: hey Tj

Aran: my alpha

(Aran kneels in front of Jana then stands up)

Jana: Aran how are you and my father oh and how are the cubs

Aran: they are fine just fine how are you my alpha

Jana: perfect and even better seeing you

Matei: come on let's go and sit down

(They all squish into the living room)

Emilia: come on then fill me in on everything that happened

Selina: where to start

Jana: how about full moon

Matei: right you remember the full moon in the wild

Tj and Emilia: best night ever!

Matei: well Katrina videoed it

Emilia: i know that what happened after is what i want to know

Jana: the video got out an d went viral so Matei was going to go to the wild to warn the pack but just as he was leaving segolia kind of kidnapped him

(Emilia instantly looked panicked)

Emilia: oh my god were you ok

Matei; yeah i was fine just a little shocked and confused

Jana: it was actually terrifying for me cause the last thing i saw out the corner of my eye was Matei being thrown into a car and speeding off

Emilia: where did they take you

Matei: To carter hall where i was joined by Tj

Tj: i was waiting for a car when segolia's answer to men in black grabbed me and took me their where i thrown in a cell with Matei then Carrie came down...

( tj cautiously looked at Matei then continued)

Tj: you remember Carrie the one who was in the den and scared meiner

Emilia: oh that bitch!

Matei: EMILA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

Emilia: sorry 'sir' (she said with a sarcastic smile)

Tj: right can i carry on now

Emilia: yeah please do

Tj: Carrie came down but she seemed different and she said her pain was was gone it was hiding inside her no more

Matei: it was only then we started to realise she had been de-wolfed

Emilia: oh my god why would the do that why would she ever deserve that

( it was only then Emilia noticed Matei was starting to vein up)

Emilia: Matei? What's wrong with you? Get a hold off your wolf

(With that Matei walked into the kitchen Emilia followed the others poked their head round the door to see what's going on)

Emilia: Matei? Tell me what's going on

Matei: ok but would you just sit down

Emilia: MATEI TELL ME NOW !

Matei: Carrie always hated her wolf so segolia they sent her to dad . for counselling

Emilia: she knew dad?

Matei: yeah. He tried to help her. He transformed to show her it would be ok...but but... she panicked she knocked things over she said something caught fire and she ran

Emilia: she started the fire? SHE KILLED ARE PARENETS YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR A WHOLE MONTH AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!

Matei: Emilia please calm

(Emilia started growling and starling till she wolfed out and crouched snarling at matei)

Matei: Emilia calm down i was going tell you i wouldn't have kept this from you i promise

(Matei crouched slowly showing Emilia he had nothing to harm her in his hands Emilia snarled more aggressively than ever until pounced on Matei. Matei put his arm up to try and fend her off but she instinctively bit him he had to use his foot to push her away . Emilia released her vice like grip and transformed back to human form and curling up into a ball crying on the floor with sadness of her parents and guilt for biting Matei)

( Jana ,tj and selina ran into the kitchen to find Matei sitting on the floor holding his fore arm that was pouring with blood)

Jana: Matei hold still let me see

Matei: arghh get off

Selina; hold his arm out we have to stop the bleeding

(Jana grabbed his arm and held it out try to ignore his yelping)

(selina ransacked the cupboards till she found some bandages and tightly wrapped his arm)

(tj meanwhile had rang doctor white wood who was now 5 minutes away)

Jana: Matei look at me come on look up open your eyes

Selina: he's losing to much blood

(Aran sat cradling a Emilia who was still crying hysterically)

(there was a quick bang on the door)

Jana: we are in the kitchen

Doctor white wood: right he's going to need a blood transfusion and stitches we have to get him to my lab now

(jana and selina walked Matei to car where they started to drive to her lab .they had been driving for 5 minutes when Jana turned to look at Matei who had now become unconscious)

Jana: Matei? Matei come on wake up you can't sleep yet please just wake up

Doctor White wood: don't panic we're here now

(they carried Matei into the lab and laid him down where doctor wood continued to put a blood transfusion into matei's other arm while she put stitches in his bad arm )

Jana: why hasn't he woken up yet

Doctor white wood: it will take time he needs to rest now you should all leave

(every one left apart from Jana )

Jana: i want to stay with Matei

Doctor white wood: ok just let him sleep and be quite

Jana : i will

 **About 1 hour later**

(Matei mumbles and groans as he starts to wake up)

Jana: hey Matei how you feeling?

Matei: where am i

Jana: you're in doctor whites lab everything is going to be ok

(Matei tried to sit up by putting his weight on his arm immediately regretting it it )

Matei: arghh

Jana: hey take it easy

(Jana gently pushed him back and ran her fingers through his hair)

( then doctor white wood walked in and started to talked to Matei)

Doctor white wood: well Matei your blood pressure and pulse is back to normal so i would say your free to go

Matei: thanks for helping me out

Doctor white wood: no problem come on I'll give you a lift home

(Matei and Jana walked into his house)

Matei? Questioned a small voice. Emilia come hear i know your hiding he said calmly as Emilia shuffled towards him with her head hung low. Matei reached out and hugged her 'it's ok it's ok'

Emilia: I'm so sorry (she said between sobs) i would never mean to do that to you please forgive me

Matei: i already forgave you i understand how you feel i felt exactly the same

(Emilia looked up at Matei)

Matei: you are my only family and that will never change because i would carry you through fire everyday because you are my sister and i will always love you

(They hugged each other tightly with tears in their eyes .

Hope you guys enjoyed my first ever fan fiction feel free to comment suggestions tips and requests BTW sorry for any spelling/punctuation/grammar errors as i am dyslexic and really struggle with typing but i won't let it stop me trying to put my fan fiction out there for you guys to read


End file.
